


You don’t need to hide

by londonfog_faery (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, Hurt Racetrack Higgins, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Racetrack Higgins, M/M, Nightmares, Relationship(s), Soft Spot Conlon, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins-centric, racetrack Higgins has nightmares, spot conlon - Freeform, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/londonfog_faery
Summary: Race finds himself in Manhattan and Spot won’t let him go back. Ends up getting a little more intimate then either of them expected.
Relationships: Spot Conlon & Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, Sprace - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	You don’t need to hide

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here and my first newsies fanfic ever so I hope you’ll enjoy it!
> 
> (I will happily take prompts. tumblr for fanfic is tumblr.com/blog/londonfog-faery-newsies

Sleep didn’t come easy to many of the boys in the lodging houses, Race was no exception. Constantly plagued by nightmares and frequently waking up crying, screaming, sweating, or sitting up right. Luckily most of the boys in Manhattan were either too busy with there own problems, used to it, or heavy sleepers so nothing ever came of it.  
Race was near the Brooklyn side of the bridge trying all his usual tricks to sell the last few papes when the rain started pouring he had fully intended to walk back the moment it began but then he realized that people were pretty likely to buy from a soaping wet sick sad newsie during a storm. He soon after decided it probably wasn’t worth it. He was already shivering and his clothes were getting drenched. He had turned away from Brooklyn and began slipping down to soggy bridge. He thought he heard someone and continuously turned around. He jumped when he saw something. Someone. He noticed the figure walking towards him. Spot. “What in gods name are ya doin out here in the rain?” He yelled walking towards the Italian he wasn’t too close yet but he was still marching forwards. “M sellin papes, what does it look like?” Racer threw back. “Looks like you gotta death wish” spot replied grabbing at the scrawny boys wrist. “Ay letgo!” He glared. “No way Im lettin you walk back to hattan in this weather” he shook his head dragging the boy along. “Watcha want me ta do then? Sleep on the street?” Race was known for snarky remarks; these were weak which caused spot to plaster on a small cocky smirk. “You’ll stay here” he said nodding towards a building. It was identical to the Manhattan lodging house, only it was in Brooklyn. “Where’s ya want me to sleep? Gon kick one of yer own out? Don’t think they’d like that too much spotty” race grinned reaching out and ruffling up spots hair. “Don touch me weakling” spot glared down with a playful smile creeping onto his face Race was still trying to put up a fight although he was relieved to be inside out of the storm.  
It ended up that spot kicked himself out. Despite race protesting he found himself lying in spots bunk in a hidden nook of the lodging house. The pillow smelled like spot and race couldn’t admit that he was enjoying it.  
He had initially planned not to fall asleep or at least wait for the angelic looking boy to his right to hit the hay first but the comforting sent of spot and the sound of the rain lulled him into a daze.  
Spot liked the italian boy. He loved his fiery personality and he liked spending time with him but he LiKED him. In the worst way possible. He wasn’t ~allowed~ to feel like this. Spot had known he was well gay for a while. He figured it out young, which was good in some ways seeing as it meant he already had tons of time to come to terms with it.  
It on the other hand was torture because as he watched race fall asleep he knew he was watching something he’d never had. He wanted every touch to last a little longer and every word to hit a little harder. That was why when the boy shot up panting spot immediately felt like he HaD to do something. His brain was somewhere else when he clambered into his bed next to race.  
“Hey you’re okay” spot whispered wrapping his arm around the scrawny boy. Race felt his whole body tingling. He’d never been this close to spot ever. Fuck. He loved him. Fuck. “What happened racey?” Spot asked softly. Race was confused spot had never spoken to him like this, or really anyone.  
“Nothing” race hissed “get off a me” he added pushing a little bit. “Not till ya tell me what’s wrong” spot replied standing— sitting his ground.  
“Well then you can leave because nothing fucking happened” he narrowed his eyes on a defensive glare.  
“Was it a nightmare?” Spot asked. His voice soothing like honey. It took race by surprise, his stomach lurched.  
“Maybe” he said looking down. Spots head was mere inches away no way in hell race could look up. “That’s nothin to be ashamed of race” Spot tried to be reassuring. Spots heart fluttered when race leaned against his shoulder. “Mmhmm” race sighed sarcastically. “No really, if you wanna tal-“ “no” race replied courtly. “Race look at me” spot whispered. Race looked up, breaking eye contact every few seconds. “You don’t need to hide anything from me. It’s not a ~weakness~. You don’t need to be ashamed of-“ race was sleep deprived and confused and in the moment he reached up and kissed him. Every part of him was saying yes but a small logical part in the back of his head was yelling no.  
Race expected spot to push him off or at least yell or maybe just be startled. Spot was none of those things. Spot Conlon was kissing back. When race finally pulled away he couldn’t look at spot. When race pulled away spot just wanted to look at him. There was a silence hanging over them. Both knowing they had to talk about it, neither one wanting to. “So uh-“ spot started, he didn’t know where he was going with it so he just stopped. Race leaned back onto spots shoulder. “It’s just my old bedroom” race started. Spot had no idea what was happening. He was trying to figure it out. This sure as hell wasnt races ‘old room’ this was Spots bunk last time he checked. “And Im just waiting. And i know what’s coming and i cant move and I just sit, and I wait, sometimes I can hear yelling, sometimes I try to get out but the doors locked, and that’s it-“ he mumbled quietly. Spot sometimes forgot that the all mighty race had his own problems too. They pushed down on him for so long with nobody to help lift the burden.  
Spot had at this point figured out it was the nightmare. Race was describing his nightmare. “M sorry” spot whispered leaning his head on top of races. “Not your fault” he mumbled sleepily.  
After a little while races breathing hand evened out and he was asleep. Just as fast spot and race were waking up. Race wiggled out of spots arm awkwardly. “U-uh I should heads b-back to Hattan-“ he mumbled slipping his shoes on. “Oh, okay” spot had never been in such an awkward position. He felt very out of character. He wasn’t supposed to ever feel vulnerable. But there he was. Race had kissed him. Nothing would come of it probably. I mean it was illegal, and not that race wouldn’t break a law, but he probably wouldn’t want to repeatedly break that one. “Thanks” he mumbled. “Last night woulda been a lot worse alone” he added not making eye contact. And unless spots eyes were playing tricks on him, Race was blushing. Maybe it wasn’t a flook. While spot was over thinking this race has left. Gone. He was gone. It almost felt like last night hadn’t happened. The only proof spot had was the warm feeling from the kiss and the smell of race on his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far lol! I probably wouldn’t have. It’s probably messy as this is my first work :/ hope you enjoyed I guess. Leave a comment or smthn if ya want


End file.
